The present invention relates to a cooling device which is especially used in cooling mechanisms, such as air conditioner, and specially water cooling or gas cooling way are used for high efficient heat exchange.
As shown in FIG. 9, a conventional cooling device 1 with the water cooling and gas cooling functions. In this prior art, the cooling device is wound by continuous refrigerant tubes 10. A water supply pipe is arranged above the refrigerant tube 10. The water supply tube 11 is installed with spray 110 for spraying cooling water to the refrigerant tube 10 for absorbing the heat of the condensed gas refrigerant and reduce the temperature. The cooling water after heat exchanged is collected by the water collecting disk 1 at the bottom. Then the cooled water is pumped by the water pump 13 to the water supply tube 11 for recycling. By the potential heat from the vaporized water and the convection from contact between water and refrigerant tube 10 to attain the effect of cooling. A float ball switch 14 is installed in the water collecting disk 12 for supplying with cooling water at a proper time. Besides, in order to enhance the cooling efficiency, an heat dissipating fan 15 is added for enforcing the airflow to flow between the refrigerant tube so as to carry the vapor and cooling water away from the refrigerant tubes. Therefore, the device uses the water cooling and gas cooling ways for cooling, a preferred cooling effect than those only use one of the water cooling or gas cooling way is achieved.
However, in this cooling device 1, since the spraying means is only installed above a machine and sprays water downwards. Moreover, the spraying is only in some points or some determined directions. Therefore, only the several uppermost layers of the refrigerant tubes can be sprayed densely. Further, only some specific refrigerant tubes can be directly sprayed. The refrigerant tubes at the middle or lower layers are only sprayed with insufficient water, even only the water dropped from the upper layers is fallen to these refrigerant tubes. That is, as a whole, the cooling area is not uniform, and therefore, the refrigerant can not be cooled continuously and completely. Therefore, the cooling efficiency can not be improved effectively and a large amount of energy is necessary.
Accordingly, there is an eager demand for a novel high efficiency cooling device used in a cooling mechanism which can improved the defect in the prior art design.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a high efficiency cooling device in a cooling mechanism which substantially improves the cooling efficiency and reducing power supply. A special water cooling spray disk is installed. In the present invention, the heat exchange unit formed by the refrigerant tubes and heat radiating fins are installed uprightly and is enclosed as a hollow chamber. A spray disk rotated continuously is installed in the chamber so that the cooling water falls to the spray disk can be sprayed uniformly to the periphery of the heat exchange unit by the inertial force thereof and then flow down.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when reading in conjunction with the appended drawing.